This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a multiple zone integrated intelligent well completion.
Where multiple zones are to be produced (or injected) in a subterranean well, it can be difficult to determine how fluids communicate between an earth formation and a completion string in the well. This can be particularly difficult where the fluids produced from the multiple zones are commingled in the completion string, or where the same fluid is injected from the well into the multiple zones.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating well completion systems.